


Gaius falls into a food adiction and becomes happily in love with anna.

by lizard1999



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fat - Freeform, Force Feeding, Gaining, Gen, Happily Ever After, M/M, Marriage, Sorry Not Sorry, Weight Gain, fat gain, feedee, feederism, female dom, female feeder, gainer, male feedee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard1999/pseuds/lizard1999
Summary: Gaius has always loved candy and junk food and he's finally letting himself go. Anna the local shop owner helps him with his gain and sexually.





	Gaius falls into a food adiction and becomes happily in love with anna.

Gaius had always loved candy and was known to keep it on him all the time. He enjoyed baking and eating candy and sweets. Despite this love for junk he had always kept a slim figure due to his profession as a thief. After the war in Ylisstol was over, Gaius settled down and didn't fight quite as much as he did before and instead spent time in his cabin that he built himself. He wasn't married and didn't care much for relationships. He enjoyed visiting his friend's children and giving them his candy that he made. He became a sort of grandfatherly type of man to the community including a substantial weight gain.It started out slowly. He started out at 140 lbs of pure muscle and at 5 foot 7 he was a slightly short but well built fighter. 

A few weeks into his retirement:

Gaius stretched as he awoke his belly being exposed as his nightshirt drifted up his abdomen. He walked down his stairs and into his kitchen and made himself some chocolate chip muffins for breakfast. He managed to scarf down 6 of the 12 muffins. 

*BURP* "WOw I ate a lot there," Gaius thought to himself. He rubbed his bloated belly and went back upstairs to shower and get dressed for the day. After his shower he tried to put on his normal everyday clothing. As Gaius put on his clothing, he realized that they didn't fit anymore. Surely, they must have shrunk in the wash or something. He decided to go to the shops and see if he could get himself some new clothing. It seemed only his night clothing fit him anymore. Gaius changed back into the nightclothing for the 2 hour journey on horseback into town. 

As he approached the shop, he waved at the shop owner. The shop owner waved back and Gaius parked his horse alongside the run down building. 

"Getting a little tubby are you," joked the shop owner.

"No. I'm not. My clothing just shrunk in the wash," denied Gaius. 

The shop owner chuckled and said "it's okay everyone gains weight in their own age. Let's get you in here and get you some new clothing."

"Yes indeed I am. I would like some larger clothing and give me extra to grow into," Gaius smiled happily. 

"ahh enjoying the extra weight? I can help you get even fatter" exclaimed the shop owner, "My name is Anna".

The shop owner made sure to get Gaius clothing that was nearly 3 sizes too big so he could grow into it because the shop owner knew Gaius would. 

Gaius thanked the shop owner and went on his marry way back to his house with his new clothing in his satchel.

A month passed and Gaius soon outgrew the clothing again, but this time he realized what was happening. He was growing and he enjoyed it. He wanted to keep growing as it made him feel wonderful. When he had finally outgrown the clothing he traveled back to the shop again.

"Hello Gaius looking very well fed," said the shop owner

"Yes I'm enjoying my weight gain," replied Gaius.

"I could help you out even more," grinned the shop owner, "My name is Anna".

"I'd love that. Why don't we get me some more clothing and then you can come back to my place."

"That sounds enjoyable. We should get some food at the grocer before I go with you. Must ensure that you're well fed."

Gaius had already gained almost 50 lbs at this point and was looking quite plump. 

As soon as they got back to Gaius's house Anna told him she was going to force feed him. His eyes lit up in excitement and she could see the boner through his too small pants. 

"First I'm going to tie you up," Anna said to Gaius. Anna tied gaius to a chair and smiled at him. "Next I am going to make a weight gain shake and force you to drink it all. That'll surely fatten you up." She concocked a huge shake of nearly 10,000 calories for him to put down his gullet. 

She sat on his lap and forced the shake down his mouth through a tunnel ensuring he drank everthing. She could feel his enlarged penis through his pants. Once he was done drinking the shake she took his pants off and gave him a blow job as he was tied up. As he was close to organism she stopped took off her clothing and started to ride his dick. This was difficult as his bloated stomach was so close. She orgasmed before he was done but keep going to please him. He finally finished and pulled out just in time. 

They kept doing this sort of thing everyday until Gaius was huge. He weighed nearly 300lbs and had trouble riding his horse. His friends from the shepards were shocked with his weight, but accepted him for who he was. He ended up marrying anna and they had a wonderful child.

FIN!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :3


End file.
